


Glass Eyes

by pulchrasilva



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Janus, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Patton is a toy dog, Patton is sad, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, but kids are always energetic so i think its justified?, child Virgil, kind of, possibly a bit out of character for virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchrasilva/pseuds/pulchrasilva
Summary: All Patton wants to do is look after his best friend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Glass Eyes

When Patton initially came to be, he became aware of his senses one at a time. First, sound appeared in his mind; he was surrounded by clicks and whirrs. His consciousness came to him slowly, so it’s no surprise that the incessant noise was overwhelming to his half-formed mind. While Patton, disorientated and scared, tried to make sense of his surroundings the floor under his feet shifted, moving him swiftly to the side. He would have yelped in fear if he'd had any working vocal cords, but as it was, all he could do was allow himself to be swept across the large room. It took him a moment to realise that he what he was standing on wasn’t really the floor, but some kind of… ribbon, attached to buzzing machinery. Then the strange ribbon dropped away, and he fell into a box, the lid of which started to close almost immediately, trapping him in.

Sight came to Patton last, so he could at last figure out what was happening to him. But he only got to see the sliver of sunlight sneaking into his box before he was plunged back into inky blackness.

The first time that Patton got to properly see the world, a small round face was peering down at him in his box. Upon seeing him, the face split into a wide grin and made a small noise of excitement. A pale hand reached in and grabbed him around the middle, but Patton didn’t have it in him to be afraid of the beaming boy as he was pulled from the dark box. All he could feel, as his glass eyes made contact with wide, sparkling brown ones, was an intense need to protect this child, swamped in the black and purple hoodie he wore.

Patton had eyes that were as blue as the breezy summer sky – like someone had gathered the sky in a bottle, frozen it, and then cut it down to size and place them in his face – and far more expressive than something made of glass had any right to be. Still, Patton found that he could never communicate quite as he wanted to with his Boy. But that was alright. He was content to be a silent companion; just as long as he got to be a companion at all, that would be enough.

Patton’s fur was soft, the kind of fur that was so fluffy you could simply disappear into it. The boy, who he so learned was called Virgil, would put his face into the small dog’s side and imagined this was what sitting in a cloud would be like. The fur was white and grey, the colours overlapping and co-existing easily. Sometimes, when Virgil was feeling particularly small, he would sit and stroke the strands for hours, until his anxiety retreated from his mind.

Most times, however, Virgil was loud and enthusiastic, never shying away from anything. He would run, shrieking, in the garden behind the house, scampering up trees and tripping in the mud. Patton was his Virgil’s partner in all things, always seen clutched in his arms as they adventured together. Occasionally, the other children that the boy befriended would ask to hold Patton, to play with him. But this was the one thing Virgil would not do for his friends. Patton belonged to Virgil, and nobody else. They were the best-est most-est dynamic-est duo-est duo in the whole wide world! Although he felt guilty for the sadness that this refusal would bring to the other children, secretly, Patton was glad.

After many years though, Virgil would stop taking Patton with him when he left the house. Patton was left at home, all day, alone and worried for the boy. Who knew what he could encounter without his best friend there to protect him?

Then Virgil stopped taking him into the garden with him. There was no more hiding in the long grass next to the fence or rolling in mud until they left dirty footprints behind wherever they went. And soon, even in their own bedroom, Patton would be left in the corner next to the spider curtains while Virgil busied himself with other things. Grown-up things.

Sometimes Patton would wonder if Virgil was really a boy anymore. He was still too young to be considered a man, Patton was sure of that. But Virgil was not quite a boy either anymore.

But that was alright. Because every now and then, Virgil would gather Patton up in his arms and bury his face in the fur that was no longer soft and fluffy, just threadbare and tear-stained. Now, when Virgil did it, though, he was simply trying to lose himself for a bit. Patton wished that he wouldn’t only hold him close to his chest when he was upset. But that was alright, because Patton got to look after Virgil, and protect him, like he’s always wanted.

One day, Virgil picked up Patton and left the house with him. he was ecstatic, finally, Virgil was going to play with him again, like they used to. They climbed into the car with their family and began a long drive. Patton was set down on an empty seat, which confused him a lot. Normally Virgil would hold him whenever they went somewhere. He couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that he didn’t get to sit in the boy’s lap. But there was nothing Patton could do except wait and see where this journey would lead.

They arrive at another house, one that he recognised. They used to go to this house every winter. Maybe Virgil still does. Without Patton.

When the door opened, the family piled into the house and Patton looked around curiously. It had changed since he’d last been there: there was a small white gate at the top of the stairs now, and brightly coloured toys scattered haphazardly across the floor. Most noticeably, there was a pair of happy yellow shoes near the front door, far too small to fit any of the people that Patton knew to live here.

One of the house’s residents lead them all upstairs, stepping easily over the new gate at the top, and into a room down the corridor that had previously been empty. There was now a soft cream coloured carpet on the floor and the walls were plastered with vibrant alphabet stickers. Virgil stepped inside first, and he held Patton over the crib in the middle of the room, presenting him to the baby within.

Mismatched eyes – sunshine yellow and chocolate brown – met Patton’s bright blue ones, and he was hit, once again, with that feeling he felt when he first met his Boy. Patton wanted nothing more than to look after this small child. His Baby gurgled happily, and a chubby fist grasped Patton by the paw, pulling the toy into the crib where he cuddled up contentedly against his chest.

“This is Patton,” Virgil said, smiling. “You’ll be a good friend to him, won’t you, Janus?”

This baby was not Virgil. But that was okay. Because Virgil didn’t need Patton anymore, he could protect himself. And Janus was still small and fragile, so Patton would make sure that he never came to harm.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for one of those 'fun' school assignments they always get at the end of the year. I'm sure this is not what they wanted but what are you gonna do?
> 
> I don't really know what this is, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think.


End file.
